


Almost Melancholic

by Water_Nix



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Gen, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Nix/pseuds/Water_Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5.13. Rachel hosts a Farewell to New Directions party at her dads' house. Or as Mercedes has deemed it, The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, Take Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Melancholic

Rachel, convinced that one last act of teenage rebellion is good for the soul, hosts the _Farewell to New Directions_ party at her dads' house. Or as Mercedes has deemed it, _The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza, Take Two._

Kurt gets ready at Blaine's, trying on outfits that match without looking like they're trying to, and Blaine, wide-eyed and sincere, tells Kurt that he promises to kiss no one but Kurt this time. Kurt laughingly tells him that he'll hold him to that, and they spend the next half hour messing up their chosen outfits and end up having to change again. So by the time they arrive at the Berrys' everyone else is already present and accounted for.

There are more people crowded in the Berry basement than there were for the original Trainwreck Extravaganza, the New Directions both new and old. Kurt doesn’t know the new ones all that well, but he decides he should maybe change that as he’s handed a glass of punch by Unique, who kisses him messily on the cheek, smearing him with lipgloss. He can smell the rum on her breath and smiles to himself, thanking her and wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist. It’s going to be one of _those_ nights; he can already tell.

Rachel made the punch. This in and of itself is worrisome—even though Kurt was not present for the puke-fest that occurred after the last party and Rachel’s hangover concoction which followed, he has heard the story many times and in absolute, disgusting detail. He chokes down his first cup and is quickly handed another by Puck, who informs him that he is letting loose with them tonight, and before he knows what is happening he’s on the stage with a microphone in hand and Mike’s arm slung over his shoulders.

The rest of the night is a blur with bright stills of memory.

Every time he empties a cup, another one is shoved at him and after a while it stops tasting quite so vile. Blaine is smiling and bouncy and adorable, and Kurt kisses the back of his neck when he drops down and cuddles up in Kurt’s lap, laughing at Sam following Mercedes around like an uncoordinated puppy. Santana pulls them up to dance and calls them by their actual names, and that seems like a small miracle so Kurt doesn't complain even though he feels light enough to float away. But Blaine grabs his hips and anchors him and when they dance slow and close, he only half notices the catcalls.

At some point during the night Kurt and Blaine end up cloistered in the kitchen with Quinn, and Blaine keeps asking her, nearly weeping, if she was serious about giving them her eggs. Kurt can't choose between laughter and kissing Blaine's big, watery eyes, so instead he steals his cup of punch and fills his empty hand with a cup of orange juice instead. Blaine doesn't even notice the difference, just takes a drink and hugs Quinn, thanking her over and over for her beautiful DNA.

Kurt really needs to pee once they get back down to the basement, but it seems so far away. He must say something out loud, because soon Artie is pulling him into his lap and they're wheeling away down the short hallway. "I wasn't sure if I could make it," Kurt tells him, and Artie's answer is drowned out by the flushing of the toilet and the bathroom door being thrown open to reveal Puck's brother, but Artie's hand squeezing Kurt's shoulder tells him all he needs to know. He climbs out of Artie’s lap and stumbles through the door, careful not to touch the doorknob because there is no way Puck's brother had time to wash his hands between the flush and door opening. No way.

Blaine is still with Quinn when Kurt returns, walking with Mike who was waiting for the bathroom but either forgot or figured Kurt needed help walking back. He's got his arm slung over Kurt's shoulders again, and for a moment Kurt really wishes they had been closer in high school because what a great friend. And Kurt washed his hands after he peed, even though it took a long time, and so he feels all right about slinging an arm around Mike's shoulders in return.

"Kurt used to rub lotion on my feet when they were swollen from the water retention," Quinn is saying, and Kurt has a flash of the two of them in Mercedes' room and how nervous he'd been to offer the lotion he'd bought specifically when he'd seen how huge and uncomfortable Quinn's feet had looked in glee club. "Kurt is so thoughtful," Blaine answers her, and Kurt drops down onto the floor between them and envelops them both in a hug.

Mike settles on the floor with them and soon Tina ambles over with Brittany and Santana, and they have their own little party circle. "I am not playing this game," Blaine says, and he buries his face in Kurt's neck as if to hide from it. Kurt whispers that there is no bottle and feels the warm wetness of Blaine's tongue tickling over his clavicle. He figures he should probably pull away, but he really can't be bothered and no one seems to have noticed anyway. He does notice the way Tina is nearly in Mike's lap but he doesn't say anything.

When Tina catches him looking at her he's half expecting some sort of nasty diatribe, but as if reading that thought in his mind, she bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry for sending you all those mean texts this year, Kurt. We used to be such good friends and I've been a jerk to you. I'm so sorry. Please be my friend again. I want to be Auntie Tina to your babies."

Kurt is quick to reassure her that he's not mad at her, not anymore, and of course she can be Auntie Tina. After they hug it out and Mike wipes away Tina's tear trails, Blaine pulls Kurt back against him and whispers, "what mean text messages?" in his ear, and Kurt doesn't have the heart to tell him about the harassment he endured while they were broken up so he shrugs and pretends not to remember. Santana knows, had been in the eye of that storm and had received her own messages, Tina stirring the pot of their already touchy living arrangement, texting Kurt about Santana and Santana about Rachel and Rachel about Kurt. It's all over with now, and Kurt nods at Santana to tell her as much. She lifts one shoulder and wiggles her fingers in the air. He's not sure what that means exactly, but he thinks it's her way of saying that she's over it, too. And then Santana smiles when Brittany nuzzles their noses together and Kurt thinks she's over a lot of things that were eating her up inside.

He ends up stretched out on the floor, his head in Mercedes' lap and his ass in Blaine's, and his legs draped over Kitty, who he had once sworn to hate forever. But he finds her kind of intriguing, with her snark and her boisterous laughter and her sweetness to Artie. Unique and Marley are sitting across from him and every once in a while Unique stretches over to follow the trail Mercedes' fingers are making through Kurt's hair with her own. Blaine pretends to be jealous and Unique laughs and leans forward to do it again. "You should all come to New York," Kurt tells them, his voice thin like air, so light he wonders if they can even hear him. "You can rub me all day and I will never feel stress again."

"Hey, no one is rubbing you in New York but me!" Blaine says, and his voice is nothing like air and somewhere in the room Santana shouts "wanky!" and everyone laughs. Kurt laughs with them, his head bouncing on Mercedes' knee, and he wiggles his ass in Blaine's lap. He feels Kitty's cool fingers slide up his pant leg and scritch at his calf and smiles and he really doesn't hate her, not even a little bit.

Somewhere Sam and Ryder are wrestling without shirts while Puck coaxes them on and Rachel throws dollar bills, and Kurt thinks that maybe they have all lost their minds. Maybe they needed to for at least one night.

There are lights shimmering like a spotlight on a disco ball, and Kurt taps his fingers on the coloured specks on the carpet, moving his head to the beat of the song Mercedes is singing with Jake and Puck. Everyone is so talented and lovely and they should all have a show on Bravo, but Coach Sue was right when she said that he and Mercedes should be the stars. Mercedes sounds like a queen. Kurt would tell her so, but he’s so comfy where he is, even though Rachel keeps talking at him and he likes her voice so much more when she’s singing. “You should sing everything, all the time,” he tells her, and she kisses his cheek and thanks him because she thinks he meant it as a compliment. “I still kind of want to stuff a sock in your mouth,” he adds, but she is no longer paying attention and she lets his head thunk to the ground when she runs off to sing the next song. He forgives her immediately, however, because she dedicates it to him.

Blaine sings him a song soon after and falls off the stage, which Kurt guesses is a thing that happens when Blaine is drunk and there is a stage. He kisses Blaine’s knee and rubs his sore butt and tells him he is beautiful. Blaine says, “I love you, Kurt.” Kurt replies that he knows and he loves Blaine, too, but Blaine shakes his head and keeps repeating the sentiment more and more insistently until Kurt kisses him to shut him up. “Ah, yes,” Blaine says when they come up for air, “that’s exactly what I was trying to say. Words are just not enough.” And Kurt can’t disagree with him there.

Everyone says extended goodbyes, hugging and kissing and not leaving, so that by early in the morning they are laid out in puppy piles all over the floor. The floor is preferable to being without one another. They have lost too much already this year.

Kurt is thankful that he is Rachel's best friend, because she has given them dibs on the only guest room with a full-sized bed so they can just crawl up the stairs and fall on top of it and sleep. And they do.

The night ends much the same as Rachel's first party did, but the differences are everything. This time when Kurt slips under the covers next to a drunken Blaine, the way Blaine curls in around him, head on shoulder and hand wandering until it fits over the curve of Kurt's hip, arm warm and heavy across Kurt's waist—this time it's purposeful. This time Kurt falls into oblivion with a smile.

 

 


End file.
